Dulce,Dulce Venganza
by RubyLRed
Summary: (Errores ya corregidos) Al fin Red se havia armado de valor para pedirle a Yellow que salga con el, pero Blue al enterarse quiere espiarlo aunque no save donde se veran, por lo que pide ayuda a Green para que le de informacion (Oldrival)


**Pokemon no es mio :C y como prometi (ya se que muy tarde lo cumplo ewe) Oldrival :3**

**DULCE,DULCE VENGANZA**

**vamos Green **- decía Blue de rodillas frente del mencionado, se encontraba pidiendo ayuda para espiar a Red y a Yellow -

**por ultima ves Blue, N y O ¿sabes que forman? NO**. - decía el chico, ya era como la décima ves que se negaba a la petición de la chica - **sabes que no me gusta interrumpir esos ''momentos'' a solas que la nuestros amigos suelen tener - **realmente a Green no era que esos temas no le importaran, es más, sabiendo que Red estaba enamorado de la rubia desde hace años no le podía interesar más que sorprecivamente (para todos) la invitara a salir -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ese mismo dia, mas temprano...<strong>_

En la tarde los cuatro se havian juntado en el gimnacio de ciudad verde como siempre hacian, pero de un momento a otro Red llamo a su amiga a la cocina para decirle ''algo a solas'' segun el, lo que Blue no esperaba escuchar mientras espiaba a los ''amigos'' era Red invitando a Yellow a una cita,no una cita para jugar,ni una para entrenar o ir a pasear al bosque, no, la estaba invitando a un CITA ROMÁNTICA. Luego de escuchar la afirmación de la rubia, Red le dijo que se verian en a las 6 y estaba por decirle el lugar pero por la emoción Blue no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito de felicidad, un grito que no paso desapercibido.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de unos Red y Yellow sumamente sonrojados de la vergüenza repitiendo a Blue lo que era la intimidad y bla bla bla, realmente Blue no escucho ni una sola palabra ya que su mente se encontraba imaginando una manera de espiarlos, al termina el regaño Red le dijo a yellow que más tarde le diria el lugar y se fue a prepararse, la chica hizo lo mismo y dejo a Green y a Blue solos, lo que ella aprovecho.

**ooohh greeeny- **decia maliciosamente la chica mientras se acercaba a el chico, mientra el intencionalmente le subia el volumen a la TV para no escuchar lo que precentia que le hiva a decir -** tu sabes donde van no? - **rayos, savia que devia a verse ido cuando los otros dos la regañaban

**Si, lo se** -decia mientras le sonreia - **¿vamos? **- ante aquella pregunta a Blue le salieron estrellas en los ojos mientras asentía frenéticamente y decia unos mi ''SI,SI,SI'' **- oh... asi que quieres saber... seria una lastima que... NADIE TE QUIERA DECIR! **-y al terminar de decir eso le dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente de la chica - **sé a que hora y lugar van a ir, Red me dijo que lo tenia planeado pero no voy a decírtelo.**

mientras Green seguia viendo su programa en la televisión a maximo volumen, Blue se sobaba la frente mientras le insistia. Trato de usar sus encantos, se sento arriba de sus piernas y hacia circulos en su pecho mientras le rogaba. Por más que lo intentaba Green no mostraba una emoción en lo absoluto, aunque este por dentro se derretia por lo que ella hacia, el tenia una defensa mental parecida a una fortaleza de acero.

_**y aqui es donde empesamos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

**Vamos Green, y si me ayudas te prometo que te ayudare enlo que sea que me pidas **- decia Blue resignada, de ninguna forma havia podido sacarle informacion a Green

...** de acuerdo, te dire **_(creo que podre usarlo a mi favor...) _- Decia Green y se levantaba del sofa de gimnasio no sin antes bajar el volumen de la Tele y apagarla -

**VAMOS GREEN! QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? **- y Blue magicamente ya no estaba encima de el y se encontraba en la salida del lugar.

**mnn, chica ruidosa... - **aunque ella pueda ser insoportable,manipuladora, mandona , malvada e inaguantable y sin mencionar ruidosa, Green la quería muy en el fondo...bueno, a decir verdad Green la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero eso no impedia que ella sea asi y el tenga su actitud de indiferencia siempre.

luego de cerrar el gimnasio, Green la llevo a ciudad Carmín, donde havia una feria anual que siempre se hacia en donde se encontraban muchos juegos,comercios y sobre todo, muchas parejas. Blue se maldecía a si misma por no pensar apropiadamente por la emoción y pedir ayuda a Green, si hubiera pensado un poco envés de imaginar a Red y a Yellow junto a un pequeño ''Orange'' se huviera dado cuenta que la mente sub-desarrollada de Red no podia pensar en cosas muy complicadas y directamente seguiria la primera idea idea que le llegara. Lamentablemente para ella ya era demaciado tarde, si se fuera a buscarlos sola de todas maneras tendria que ayudar a Green con el favor que prometió ya que le dio su palabra, pero trato de verle el lado bueno... estaba con ÉL, el chico que la hacia suspirar todas las noches pensando en el, si, ella estaba enamorada de Green pero aun asi nunca daria el primer paso, ¿porque? siempre quiso saber como seria el si le hablara de forma romantica o la invitara a salir.

**Creo que los vi entrar hay **- Decia Green apuntando a una casa embrujada. -

**E-En-entonses v-vamos** - Decia Blue, a ella siempre le havian dado miedo esas casa aun sabiendo que eran falsas, cosa que Green savia perfectamente. -

antes de ingresar fueron a pagar la entrada, Blue vio que costaba 10 pokedolares contándolos a los dos pero cuando Green iba a pagar la encargada dijo - _**aaawww , ustedes sin duda son la pareja más linda que eh visto esta noche y como siempre aqui, a las pareja se le cobra la mitad, solo dame 5$ y pasen tortolos **_- aquello solo los sonrojo a ambos que se encontraba en una posición comprometedora, Blue se encontraba aferrada al brazo de el como si fuera la cosa más importante para ella, pero Green no quiso contradecir a la encargada y acepto, conociendo a Blue, ella le haria gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias y contra su voluntad pero principalmente porque hayan dicho que era pareja de Blue le hizo feliz, en ese estado hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa que le dijan.

una ves dentro empesaron a buscarlos, vieron muchas parejas cerca de la entrada pero no encontraron ni a Red ni a Yellow por lo que decidieron ir mas adentro de la casa, cada ves Blue tenia más miedo y temblaba más que antes , por lo que Green decidió calmarla con un abrazo,sorprendida y sonrojada se aleja de Green un poco y pregunta - **Q-Que haces G-Green? -**

**Pues te veo temblar y no creo que tengas frió **- decía mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado ya que havia reunido todo su valor para hacer eso - **solo queria que no tengas miedo... - **

ante eso Blue no podía tener la cara mas roja, pero aun asi ella conocía bien a Green, asi que si queria que la abrase devuelta solo tenia que esperar que el lo hiciera ya que no lo haria de otra forma, justo en ese momento un rayo cayo asustandola lo que hiso que salte a refugiarse a el pecho de Green mientras estaba temblando, justo cuando estaba por despegarse de el, unos brazos la rodearon aportándole un calor de ensueño, ya nada le importaba,al diablo el mundo, al diablo Red, al diablo lo que estuvieran haciendo los otros dos, si estuvieran hasta dándose un beso de lengua en su cara no le importaría con tal de estar el los brazos de Green por lo menos un minuto o hasta un segundo mas... luego de ese ''incidente'' se despegaron contra su voluntad pensando en que el otro se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, buscaron un rato mas a Red y a Yellow pero como no los encontraron salieron del lugar.

...

* * *

><p>luego de eso ya no querían seguir buscándolos, Green por su lado nunca quiso hacerlo, El tenia un plan junto a Red del que ella no tenia idea y Blue, aun quería saber que hacían esos dos pero no quería estar con Green después de lo que paso en la casa embrujada, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que tenia y las cosas que pasaron por su mente que de tan solo recordarlas le ponía la cara roja de inmediato.<p>

Antes de despedirse, Green le dijo a Blue que estaban en el muelle, ahora que Blue pensaba un poco... nunca havia visto a Green tan ''activo'' en uno de sus planes, era sospechoso pero al darse cuenta que el lo llevaba de la mano lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza era Green. Al llegar al muelle Green la llevo hasta la parte mas alejada, donde no havia nadie pero se podia ver perfectamente las luces y el festival un poco alejados mientras havia fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

**G-Green? para que me traes aqui? no hay nadie... - **Decia Blue mirando alrededor, notando que estavan solos...un momento... solos...

**precisamente Blue... porque no hay nadie, solos... tu y yo... -** Le decia Green mientras se acercavo lentamente hacia ella, aunque por fuera y si alguien lo viera diria ''cielos,es el chico mas seguro de si mismo que vi en mi vida'' en realidad Green estaba mas lleno de inseguridad que Blue - **la verdad Blue... Red... nuca vino hasta aqui. -**

**...QUE?** - Grito Blue totalmente confundida -** como que no esta aqui? me hisiste recorrer la feria por nada?. -**

**...solo queria recorrer la feria contigo si? supongo que conmigo nunca lo pasas bien y por eso siempre empiesas a molestarme porque no te agrado...-** decia Green con la cabeza abajo, aveces esa idea rondaba su mente como diciendo ''idiota, no tienes oportunidad con una chica tan linda como lo es Blue'' -

**no... ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, IDIOTA!** - Le grito ella haciendo que el lebantara la cabeza, hay fue cuando la vio, ella empesaba a derramar lagrimas y el no entendía la situación - **piensas que no me agradas... pero para mi ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL MUNDO! ¿como voy a hacer para que entiendas que te molesto porque... TE AMO!? -**

**Blue... recuerdas que me debes un favor por traerte aquí? -** ante esas palabras Blue ya esta apunto de propinarle unos buenos golpes por toda la cara al tratar de cobrarle un favor sin siquiera contestarle a su declaración pero antes que pudiera golpearle la cara Green, el agarro su mano y la atrajo hacia el para besarla, luego de unos momento en un apasionado beso Green le dijo **- ¿me harías el favor de ser mi novia por 1 años? -** Blue no podia ser mas feliz... antes que dija ''1 años'', ya estaba apunto de golpearlo denuevo pero le dijo **- luego de eso, quiero casarme contigo, futura Blue Oak... - **

**acepto, mi amor...** **- **no se dijeron mas palabras esa noche, solo besos, abrasos y caricias fueron las acciones de Green y Blue, ella ya se havia olvidado completamente que antes estaban buscando a Red y Yellow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En esos momentos, a las orrilas de un lago en el bosque verde...<strong>_

**Oye Red, ¿no crees que es raro que Blue no nos este molestando? - **Decia Yellow mientras miraba alrededor por si encontraba a la mencionada, pero Red envés de responder se echo a reir ** - ¿y ahora que es lo gracioso? -**

**Blue esta ocupada Yellow, veraz, yo y Green planeamos algo que nos beneficia a todos **- Decia el campeón con una sonrisa** - Green la engaño para que no nos moleste y, te puedo asegurar,que en estos momentos esta besandose con Green por alguna parte, pero eso no es lo importante... Yellow, ahora solo pasemos un rato sin pensar en los demas -** y luego de eso Red callo todas las dudas de Yellow con un dulce beso que dejo feliz a la rubia.

_**FIN**_

_Review? algo? siquiera quisiera saver si alguien lee esto xD ase mucho que no escribia pero talves... solo talves... empiese devuelta C:_


End file.
